The 3 Times He Needed to Less his Smoking Habits
by JoliesMe
Summary: Have you ever wondered what did Tsuna have to do to lessen the amount Gokudera smoked? No slash, just a little drabble-ish.


_**The 3 Times He Needed to Less his Smoking Habits**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

"Hell no."

"Come on. Just a little-"

"No."

"Well… you've been on it since…"

"No."

"If I said 'please'…?"

"No." Gokudera said firmly as he took another puff out of the cigarette, "it's bad for your health, Tenth."

A knowing smirk appeared on Tsuna's face as he put down his pen. The scratching of pen stopped and this made Gokudera look back to Tenth, now turning his black leather chair to face.

"You know that yet you still smoke."

And it dawned on Gokudera as he let out a small "ah" and turned back to the open window in Tenth's office.

"You have at least 3 sticks each day."

Gokudera did not answer, simply just puffing out tobacco smoke from his mouth. He found interest in the trees in the garden and of course, the Chrome girl have to be there. He closed his eyes and took another long puff.

The scratching returned and Gokudera knew that the Tenth, although he dropped the matter now, he will bring it back again.

**/**

A gun was held pointing at Tsuna's head. Tsuna did not move and simply carried on staring at the gardens. Chrome picked up a flower and stuck it into Mukuro's pineapple-styled hair. Mukuro laughed and took Chrome up by her hand and twirled her around. Tsuna smiled. Lambo sat near the duo, on the bench, staring at the two weird pineapple-heads. He palmed his own head and walked off, huffing.

"Tenth."

"Yes I know."

Tsuna huffed and sat down in his leather chair, picking up his pen again.

Gokudera placed the gun back in his holster and walked towards the open window and took out another cigarette. He saw Lambo digging in Chrome's garden.

Taking a long puff, he said, "The cow kid is digging in the pineapple's garden."

"Ah."

Gokudera took another long puff and fished out his phone. Dialing the number he memorised and he growled into the phone.

_What are you doing, stupid cow._

_What-?_ Lambo looked up, looking around and saw the open window. He waved the shovel at Gokudera, soil and grass mud flying everywhere.

_The Pineapples are gonna murder you, stupid._

_Ah, really? But I doubt they will realise this. They are flirting hard. In front of a 15-year-old kid, me._

_Doesn't change the fact that they will murder you._

_Oh?_ Lambo turned backwards and saw the duo walking towards him. He laughed loudly and a flurry of activity happened.

Lambo was hit by Mukuro's trident and Chrome kicked him in the chest. Lambo continued laughing, seemingly unaffected by the fact that he flew back a few yards.

_What are you trying to do? _Mukuro growled, so loud that Gokudera could hear him through his phone.

_God, can't you see I'm trying to dig for oil?_ Gokudera almost face-palmed himself. Tsuna let out a chuckle behind him but did not stop looking through the paperwork.

_Seriously, cow? __**What are you doing.**_Mukuro said hotly.

_Well…_ Gokudera could imagine the sheepish smile on Lambo's face. _Tsuna-nii told me that if Gokudera-baka smoked more than one stick a day, I'll have to dig a hole in the garden._

Gokudera clicked the phone off and took a look at Tenth and stormed off, towards the garden.

**/**

"Don't come near!"

Gokudera had a stick in his mouth, puffing out thick tobacco smoke and Tenth was tied on the chair.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I will protect you!"

"NO! Don't!" Tsuna had a scary glint in his eyes as he struggled against the bonds that tied him to the chair.

"They-!"

Gokudera threw his lighted stick to the ground, almost going to put out the fire by the crush of his leather boots but little did he knew that the ground was coated with kerosene powder. Gokudera should have known when he did not see any of the kidnappers in the glass room with the Tenth. He should have known when he smelt the thick oil smell in the air. He should have known when Tenth told him to not come near. He should have known when his boots felt the scratching of powder.

The room exploded.

Almost immediately, Gokudera had his Sistema C.A.I and his shield whirled around to protect him. The smoke and fire was getting towards him but Tenth was still inside.

He could see Tenth struggling against the bonds and the fire was raging. He heard the shout from Tenth and although he did not want to, he obeyed.

_**Go!**_

Gokudera turned on his heels, ran back out as another explosion sounded, throwing him off balance. He jumped forward, falling in front of the rest of the familigia. Yamamoto pulled him up and called out Kojiro. Without another word, he pulled Ryohei over and had Kojiro sprinkle a shower of rain flames above them. Gokudera saw the look in Yamamoto's eyes and nodded. He called out Uri and the leopard jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. The storm shield followed beside the leopard and the Rain and Sun guardian ran towards the back door of the building.

Then he fell into the never ending blackness.

**X**

"Tenth!"

"Shush." A voice from beside Gokudera whispered. It was Ryohei.

"How is…"

"He got severe third degree burns across his chest but he woke up before you did. The explosion really landed you a concussion but you should be alright now."

Gokudera stripped off all medical equipments on him and ran out, towards the Tenth's office. He smashed through the door, not bothering to knock.

Tsuna looked up and saw Gokudera. He smiled and said, "How are you?"

"Your chest…"

Tsuna looked a little shocked and stared down at his own chest. He did not bother to wear any shirts for it will only irritate the wounds. The huge third degree burn was bandaged by a white bandage, a few hours ago. However now, he saw a huge maroon mark across it and his own eyes widened. No matter it was itching a little; The wound had reopened. Possibly when he stretched lazily.

Gokudera's eyes teared up and he knelt down almost immediately. Apologies escaped his lips and he knocked onto the hard floor, again and again.

"Tenth! I'll accept any punishment!"

Tsuna got up, wincing a little and his breath hitched. He walked over to Gokudera, slightly unsteadily and knelt in front of him. He reached out and placed his fingers under the chin of the other, pulling it up to look at him in the eyes.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything! Anything!"

"Smoke less. That's your punishment."

* * *

I thank you if you have added _**The 3 Times He Needed to Less his Smoking Habits**_into your favorites. Do review to let me know if there is anything to improve or for just the fact that you liked it! Thank You!

* * *

The plot bunny got hold of me! Just wanted to write some Tsuna and Gokudera's story and this turned out!

**Finished 26/10/2013**


End file.
